Dangerous games
by Storybelle
Summary: In Victorian Britain tradition is key. Sasuke is expected to marry and produce an heir. It's just plain dangerous to fall in love with the stable boy... SasuNaru. Chapter 5 Dangerous Discoveries
1. Dangerous friendships

_He's not here._

_Not anywhere. And Sasuke had looked and looked. Everywhere conceivable. Sasuke pushed open the door to the dining room. Not there. Drawing room. Not there. Bedrooms, bathrooms, the blue room, the stables...what he searched for had vanished into thin air. Sasuke pushed himself harder, forcing his legs to run faster. With each door he pushed open his desperation grew and with every step so did his panic. The worry and adrenaline flooded through his veins like ice water and fire combined._

_Be here. Be here. No, be in here. But there was never anything except several startled servants and in the stables, horses who clearly thought Sasuke had lost it._

_Sasuke's feet had pounded every square inch of the mansion and he had flung open and slammed every door when his quarry was nowhere to be found. Eventually Sasuke took a breather, panting hard. He gratefully swallowed oxygen, mind still racing. He bent over and tried to relieve the stitch in his side. _

_There was only one more place to look._

_When Sasuke could straighten up again he took off at a run without pausing. Time was crucial. Sasuke skidded down the hall and down the stairs so fast he almost fell. He suspected that even if he had fallen and broken something he would have gotten up and kept running. Sasuke ran through the foyer, the dining room and the kitchen without stopping and then much to the surprise of the housekeeper ran out of the back door. He kept running as he passed the stables and the stable yard until he reached the barn which was isolated and secluded as it was only used to store hay in the loft._

_Sasuke slipped through the gap in the doors and was plunged into semi darkness. Shafts of final daylight shone through gaps and cracks and the place smelled musty, like hay and horses. Golden strands of hay covered the barn floor and Sasuke raced across to the ladder on the opposite wall. He climbed up it without caring for splinters or his clothes. When he got up there it was empty except for piles and bales of hay and a spider spinning a web in one dark, secluded corner._

_Sasuke climbed down with a sinking heart._

_So it wasn't just hiding._

_It had been taken._

_And for the final time Sasuke set off running._

"_Master Sasuke, where are you..." Sasuke abruptly brushed the maid off as he stormed explosively into the house. He didn't take the stairs but instead wound his way through the house until he found himself staring at a solid, intimidating oak wood door. Sasuke's fingers grazed the doorknob and remembered standing just here in fear and longing as a child. But this was not the time. What did you do when someone took something from you?_

_You took it back of course._

_And if force was necessary that was fine. But still Sasuke's hand trembled as he pushed the door open._

_Fugaku looked up from his desk and unlike Sasuke's his black eyes held no emotion. No change, Sasuke thought bitterly and then remembered that was how he used to look. Dead inside._

_Feeling as if his skin were on fire Sasuke walked right up to the man who had ruined his life and slammed a hand down on the desk._

"_What did you do?" he growled. Fugaku stared back, unafraid of his seventeen year old son._

"_You'll be sent back to school if you continue to disrespect me, Sasuke," he said calmly. Sasuke could tell the threat was serious from the glint in his eyes._

"_What did you do?" he said, trying to force his heartbeat to slow. Fugaku only shuffled papers and then placed them in a drawer. When that was done he laced his fingers together and stared. Sasuke lost it then._

"_What the hell did you do?" he screamed, hitting the desk so hard his hand throbbed._

"_To that little nuisance who was wrecking your life? A scandal to our family? I had him removed." He emphasised the last word, watching the colour drain from his son's face._

"_No. No..." Sasuke muttered in disbelief. Punish him, lock him away, anything except take him from me for good. Even though it was selfish this wish echoed in Sasuke's head. Then rage bubbled up again, boiling over._

"_What gives you the fucking right to do that?" he screamed. "He was my friend! He did his job just fine, better than fine and you suddenly fire him without any warning? You're the one ruining my life!" Fugaku waited._

"_He was more than your 'friend' Sasuke. I know." Sasuke's world suddenly wavered._

"_What...?" he croaked. "I don't know what you mean..." Fugaku shook his head and stood up._

"_You know perfectly well, Sasuke," he said, voice as cold as his eyes. "That...boy is a threat to our family. Instead of marrying a perfectly nice girl like you are supposed to you chose to...to..." Fugaku's voice trailed off when he failed to find a word while the word he wanted to say lingered in his eyes._

"_That's insane! I wasn't just fucking him!" Sasuke hissed and watched as Fugaku flinched at Sasuke's crassness. _

"_No, but he is not what is right!" Fugaku snarled. "It's wrong and this is just a passing whim. You will get over it."_

"_Where did you send him?" Sasuke demanded._

"_The Hyuugas. And don't think of visiting him or I will have you disowned. You will select a bride, Sasuke, and carry on this family's name. Now leave. I will talk to you later." But Sasuke stood firm._

"_I'm not going to marry some simpering suck up. I'm not going to leave. And you can't tell me what to do," Sasuke growled._

"_Then I'll disown you," Fugaku threatened._

"_Fine. I don't care if I can be with him!" Sasuke spat. Onyx eyes clashed, both resolute._

"_Then I have no choice," Fugaku said, a hint of disgust in his voice. "Come take him away please." From behind Sasuke two of his father's lackeys entered and took hold of an arm each._

"_This way, Master Sasuke," one of them in a soothing voice right before Sasuke kneed him in the groin._

"_Get off me!" Sasuke yelled. "You can't do this!! I hate you, I hate you, _I hate you_!" The other seemed better prepared for Sasuke's unwillingness and succeeded in pulling Sasuke towards the door._

"_You can't," Sasuke shrieked. "You don't understand! I _love_ him!" But Fugaku stood staring emotionlessly as his youngest son was forcefully dragged away._

"_No, you _don't_" was the last thing Sasuke heard before the door slammed between them._

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"Have you seen him?" The maid trembled at the barked question and stuttered "No, sir, I haven't." She waited paralysed while he stood staring at her accusingly as if she did know where his son was. After a while he released the poor girl from his gaze and then seemed surprised that she was still there. "You're dismissed," he added helpfully and she practically ran from the room.

Fugaku leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temples. He snapped at another maid outside the door. "You! Go and fetch Tsunade for me. Quickly." She anxiously hurried off to do as she was told having witnessed her co-worker being interrogated by him a minute earlier.

Sure enough the blonde housekeeper arrived, arms folded over her impressive chest. "Have you been harassing my staff again?" she demanded. Fugaku did not reprimand her for her tone: she was one of the few that could speak to him like that.

"When did Sasuke arrive home?" he asked, ignoring her furious expression. Her anger slipped away to confusion.

"He arrived over two hours ago." Fugaku scowled. He'd suspected this.

"I want him found. I need to speak to him. Besides he needs to grow out of this childish habit of running away." Tsunade opened her mouth and then thought better of it.

"Yes, sir," she said calmly. When he did not move she silently left, assuming he had finished his business with her.

"Tsunade?" She paused.

"Yes, sir?"

"How is your young charge doing? I believe he was just hired in the stables?"

"Yes, sir. He's doing very well, sir." He nodded.

"Good. Iruka certainatly speaks highly of him. And don't forget: bring Sasuke directly to me."

When Tsunade was on the other side of the door she sighed, silently grateful of the thick oak between them.

"Poor boy," she muttered as she headed back towards the kitchens. Of course she knew exactly where Sasuke was. But she could afford to give him another hour's reprieve.

From this huge, cold house with even colder people.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Sasuke loved going fast. He urged his horse on faster, until the wind took all breath from him. They galloped past trees and through fields, taking them further and further away from that house. Some days Sasuke wished he could just get on Shari and leave, just the two of them.

But for now this was the best he could do.

He slowed Shari down in an open field at least two miles from the house. He jumped off and tied her to a tree near the small stream that ran through it. She looked at him as if to say 'What, no treats?' and then calmly began to graze.

"Sorry," he said, gently stroking her neck. "I kind of left in a hurry." He threw himself under a large apple tree and watched the flickering sunlight in between the gaps of the leaves. He absentmindedly wondered how long he could stay away without getting into major trouble when he returned home.

The minute he'd arrived – before the carriage had barely pulled to a halt – Sasuke had jumped out and ran to the stables. In the next five minutes he and Shari had stormed out of there without looking back.

His father would definitely be furious by now and that made Sasuke smile.

Without him noticing Shari had walked over and began investigating his coat. He pushed her nose away but she was pushy. 'Not even one little sugar cube?' her eyes demanded.

"No, I'll give you something when we get back," he said softly. Shari gave him a disgruntled look as he leant back and rested his head on his arms.

And for once forgetting about the mess inside his head he fell asleep.

_~SasuNaru is love~_

"Sasuke!" Distant calls woke Sasuke. "Saaassuuukeeeeee!"

"Oops," Sasuke muttered to himself, sitting up. Rubbing his eyes he could see Shari waiting patiently where she'd been the entire time he'd been sleeping. He got up slowly, his limbs stiff, and went to stroke her. Her ears were twitching: she could also hear the far off calls.

"Time to go," Sasuke said and unwound the reins from the tree branch. She affectionately shoved her nose in his ear.

Sasuke pulled himself up and reluctantly urged Shari back towards the house. She trotted unhurriedly which suited Sasuke just fine. The calls and shouts were getting closer. They must have come looking for him, knowing this was the way he usually went. Sasuke urged Shari into a canter, recognising one of the voices.

"Hey, he's over here. Iruka, I found him!" A random stable hand was calling to one of the grooms. Sasuke steered Shari around a tree and there they were. Iruka moved forwards and grabbed hold of Shari's reigns as if Sasuke would bolt again.

"Where have you been?" he demanded. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Sorry," Sasuke mumbled, not at all.

"You put the entire household into chaos. Even Tsunade was worried. She demanded I go find you right now and your father is foaming at the mouth." Iruka lost interest in all of the drama Sasuke had caused in favour of looking at Shari.

"Is she alright? She missed you, you know." Sasuke bent down to Shari's ear.

"At least someone did," he muttered. Iruka heard but didn't comment.

"Come on. It's late and dinner will be soon. And your father is desperate to speak to you."

"Yay," Sasuke muttered sarcastically. Iruka and the stable hand mounted their own horses, tied to trees as Shari had been.

"You're to go straight in," Iruka told him. "I'll get the new stable boy to take care of Sharingan."

"There's a new stable boy?" Sasuke asked. He must have been hired while Sasuke was at school.

"Yes. Tsunade's his guardian. She asked Kakashi to hire him. He's a nice lad even if he does talk too much."

"Oh." After Sasuke's brief curiosity in something new he quickly lost interest again. He rarely interacted with the servants.

Their arrival in the stable yard was witnessed by a dozing kitchen cat and several horses who had stuck their heads over their doors when the noises of horse shoes clattered across stone. Iruka dismounted from his horse, Ichiraku, and passed the reins to the random stable boy who had come to look for Sasuke.

"You'd better go inside soon, Sasuke," Iruka warned, stroking Shari's nose. "I'll take care of Sharingan." Sasuke hesitated but there were no more possible reasons to delay.

"What about the new boy?" he asked desperately. "Can't I meet him?" Iruka's mouth opened in surprise.

"Well, yes, he's probably in the tack room right no...."

"Sasuke? Sasuke!" Sasuke flinched as Tsunade grabbed him by the collar and forcefully pulled him back to the mansion.

"Ow! Hey, you old hag, let go!" he complained as she refused to relinquish her grip.

"No!" she sniped through gritted teeth. "I have waited hours for you, wondering if you were in a ditch somewhere. You've never stayed out this long and your father felt the need to call me every five minutes to demand why you haven't been found yet! Are you trying to get me in trouble? Where _were_ you?"

"I fell asleep," Sasuke admitted, tripping slightly as she continued to pull him while he was still facing backwards.

"Asleep? You fell _asleep_?!" Damn. Not a good answer, Sasuke. "You made me worry for two hours because you fell _asleep_?!"

"Sorry?" Tsunade glared at him before pressing a hand in the small of his back and pushing. He stumbled before finding himself staring at the intimidating oak doors of his father's study.

"Good luck, kid," Tsunade said before she turned and left Sasuke to face the beast alone.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Sasuke was hiding.

Not quite as good as running of course but up here no one bothered him. To the left spread the west wing and the stables where Sasuke could see a minute Iruka patiently trying to calm a horse down in the stable yard. To the right was the east wing and miles of fields and orchards. Sasuke fell back with a sigh.

_I want you to choose a wife soon._

"Well, tough, I don't want one," Sasuke muttered.

_You have to be an asset to this family._

"I'm just killing time until I get out of here."

_I hope you grow up to be like your brother._

This last comment ringing painfully through Sasuke's head made him pick up a piece of loose tile and angrily lob it as far as he could. It skittered down the slanted roof and then fell off. Sasuke held his breath as it crashed several seconds later somewhere by the front door. Voices began shouting immediately.

"Time to go," Sasuke said and brushing his coat off, made his way towards the door to the attic which he'd climbed through early this morning after not being able to sleep.

Breakfast was over and no one needed or wanted him – 'No one ever did,' Sasuke thought bitterly – It was a good time to run again. Sharingan would be waiting in the stable block for him, wondering why he and she were still trapped.

_Not for much longer,_ he promised her, silently shutting the old wooden door behind him and then pocketing the key. Moving fast before people came to investigate if the roof was a hazard he dashed down the creaky, wooden staircase to the main floor. From there it was an easy run to the stable yard. Iruka looked up as Sasuke slid to a halt.

"The cobbles are wet, you know," he said absently as Sasuke stood panting.

"As it does when it rains," Sasuke sniped.

"I'll have Shari ready for you in a minute," Iruka said, brushing Sasuke's bad mood off like ducks do water.

As Sasuke wandered off he wondered if Iruka was ever anything but relaxed. The man had been a groom here since Sasuke could remember. To be honest Sasuke didn't know much about him. They only ever talked about Sharingan and neither of them made an effort to: Iruka out of courtesy and Sasuke because he didn't know _how_ to talk to other people.

"Did you hear that?" Sasuke muttered to thin air. "This is all your fault."

Sasuke's feet were taking him someplace. He just wasn't sure where until he found himself standing right outside of it.

If you walked out of the stable yard and took a path that began behind the tack room it took you on a two minute walk to the barn hidden in trees. The door was always open a crack because if it was fully shut it jammed (Sasuke knew this from experience that there was a good few hours he'd never get back) and was impossible to open from the inside. On the ground floor were several empty stalls now filled with tack that was broken or only used for guests' horses. Hay covered the majority of the floor but if you looked carefully you could see glimpses of the cobbles. On the far wall was a ladder that took you up. This was full of hay and as Sasuke walked in he could see ghostly images of his younger self hiding in the hay with his brother.

Then they'd had to grow up, Sasuke thought bitterly. Fugaku had no tolerance for childhood.

The barn could be quite creepy. Sasuke remembered that when he was younger he'd been afraid to go in without Itachi holding his hand. The light filtered in through cracks and gaps in the wood and now dust rose with every footstep. In the wind the barn creaked and wooden fingers of tree branches scritch-scratched at the outside.

Sasuke walked in further, no longer bothered by these sounds. He placed a foot on the bottom rung of the ladder and pulled himself up. It smelt strongly like hay and horses in here. If he breathed in really deeply he could smell the scent of leather from the unused saddles below him. Sasuke shuffled further along, not particularly bothered about his clothes. He paused when he heard voices from outside.

"Did he go this way?" one demanded. _Shit_, thought Sasuke and made to hide amongst the hay. But before he could do anything something hit him from behind and sent him sprawling into the nearest pile of hay anyway.

"What the hell are you...mmmph!" Sasuke started to demand but found a calloused hand slapped over his mouth instead.

"Ssh, or they'll find us!" Sasuke's new ally whispered. He or she began frantically tossing hay over the two of them, completely hiding them from view. Both of them lay quietly as the door was shoved open, letting sunlight brighten the barn. The two men paused in the doorway.

"I don't think he's in here. Let's send out a search party to the usual places." Sasuke was beginning to feel very hot. The sun made the barn warm and now with another person's body on top of his own Sasuke was feeling slightly uncomfortable. A piece of hay drifted across his nose but the boy – it was definitely a boy from the weight, large hands that had been placed over Sasuke's mouth and short, spiky hair that tickled Sasuke's forehead – flicked it away before Sasuke could sneeze.

"That could take forever. You know how long it took to find him last time," the other groaned. "Fugaku isn't going to be happy about this."

"Eh, who cares?" grumbled the other one. "We're the ones wasting our time looking for some brat..." The boy felt Sasuke stiffen and put his hand over his mouth again. Leaning down so his mouth was next to Sasuke's ear he whispered "Ssh." Sasuke shivered at the hot air blowing onto his neck and ear.

"Iruka said he was around here only a few minutes ago. Maybe we should look in here, the kid may be hiding."

Sasuke was getting hotter and hotter. He silently wished the two men would leave so that this heavy, hot body could be removed from his own. He was breathing directly into Sasuke's ear and one hand was pressed over Sasuke's mouth and the other had its fingers wound into Sasuke's hair. To make sure he wouldn't get up jumping and screaming, Sasuke thought irritably. Which right about now he was tempted to do.

"Nah. He'll come back in a while for his horse. When he does we make sure Iruka or Asuma brings him straight in." Finally, _finally_ the door was pulled to and the bright streams of sunlight were almost completely cut off again. The boy let out a sigh of relief and half sat up, shedding hay.

"That was close. Were you trying to get us found out?" he demanded. Sasuke angrily sat upright until he was face to face with this rude opponent.

"Excuse me? I'm the one they're looking for!" he spat.

"Great. I don't care if you get caught just don't rat me out at the same time, you bastard!" The blonde glared daggers at Sasuke, still kneeling over Sasuke's body, hips practically rubbing Sasuke's. Sasuke could feel his breath again, this time into his own mouth, still hot and heavy.

Suddenly the boy snorted. Sasuke scowled and delicately checked his hair for stray bits of hay. He hated to be laughed at.

"What?" he asked grumpily.

"We're fighting like we hate each other but we've never met before. Not to mention we're still stuck like _this_," the blonde waved a hand at the close proximity their bodies were in. Sasuke flushed. He hadn't been so close to anyone since he used to sneak into Itachi's bed at nights and now he was pressed intimately against some strange boy.

"Then move!" he ordered. The boy's grin fell.

"Why can't you, princess?" he enquired.

"Because you're the one sitting on _me,_" Sasuke replied hotly. The blonde chewed on his lip in thought. "Nah, you can wiggle those skinny hips, _princess_," he said with a grin that made Sasuke want to punch the smug smirk right off his face.

Instead he settled for tackling him. The blonde howled in pain as he landed on his back with Sasuke on top of him. Hay fluttered like confetti.

"You are so arrogant," Sasuke hissed.

"You are so stuck up!" the blonde retaliated.

"Loser!"

"Oh, bite me!"

"Is that the best you've got in that miniscule brain of yours?" Throughout this 'banter' it was a wrestling match to see who could dominate. One minute the blonde had Sasuke pinned down and then Sasuke flipped him over. It continued like this until they both sat up and whacked themselves on a low beam.

"Ow!" they yelled, simultaneously grabbing their heads. The blonde cautiously peeked at Sasuke and chuckled again.

"Your schizophrenia is getting really irritating," Sasuke quipped, rubbing his bruised forehead.

"I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!" Sasuke inspected the hand held out to him but it appeared to be neither dirty or a trick so he took it. They shook solemnly for a few seconds before releasing.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"No wonder they were looking for you. You're that scary guy's son!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and snickered when Naruto flushed.

"I mean...heh," Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I know what you mean," Sasuke sighed, falling back into the hay. After curiously studying him for a moment Naruto lay beside him.

"It's not a very pleasant house, is it?" Sasuke angled his head to look at the blonde.

"No," he answered, turning away.

"Poor you. But at least your family's alive."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Naruto shrugged.

"They died a long time ago. Besides I've had pretty decent people look after me and now I'm here. It's not bad."

Something clicked in Sasuke's brain. "You're the new stable boy."

"Duh," Naruto drawled.

"And Tsunade's your guardian," Sasuke continued, ignoring Naruto's tone.

"Yup. She took me in ages ago and then she got me hired here. She's a bit mental and drinks too much but she's nice." Naruto rested his head on his arms. "What's your family like? I've met your dad and I've seen your mother once but I've never met your brother."

"I don't see my parents much. They're really busy," Sasuke said, not willing to go into details with this stranger.

"And your brother?"

"We used to be best friends," Sasuke said after a pause.

"And now?" Naruto asked, blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"And now..." Sasuke thought back to the last time he'd seen Itachi. "And now we're not."

"That's kind of sad. I don't think I've ever had a best friend," Naruto said wistfully. "Hey!" He sat up shedding hay. "We should be best friends!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. Naruto pouted then lay down again.

"You don't think it's a good idea?" he asked in a small voice. Sasuke looked at the ceiling, thinking. His father wouldn't approve of him being friends with the stable boy. Besides there was nobody else around here to talk to. He turned his face to Naruto's and jumped when he found Naruto's face millimetres away from his own.

"It's a great idea," he said and was rewarded with a thousand volt smile. Naruto rolled over a little more so he could hold out his hand to Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. Naruto only grinned and reached for Sasuke's hand before linking their pinkies together.

"There! Now it's official!" he crowed while Sasuke stared at their linked hands.

"Sure," he said before moving his gaze to Naruto's face. He was sure he felt something flicker in his stomach but it passed before Sasuke could tell. Maybe he was hungry, he reasoned.

Before he could turn away he noticed something odd. Naruto froze, startled, as Sasuke reached out a hand to touch the delicate marks on Naruto's cheeks. In this dim light he'd only just noticed them because they were lying so close to one another. Naruto lay still as Sasuke traced the whisker like marks.

"What are they?" Sasuke asked in a whisper.

"I got them the night my parents died," Naruto replied. "I don't remember how but I've always had them." Sasuke stopped tracing them and rested his hand on Naruto's cheek.

"You really don't remember?" Sasuke asked, Naruto's chin resting in the crook of his palm and for some reason Sasuke had no desire to remove it.

Naruto shrugged. "Sometimes I dream about it but then I can never remember what happened. It's no big deal." When Sasuke neither replied nor moved Naruto reached out.

"Sasuke?" When his fingers grazed Sasuke's own cheek the spell was broken. Cold air rushed to fill the space where Sasuke's hand had been.

"Nothing," Sasuke said quietly.

"Sasuke, what are..." Naruto was cut off by the creak of a door and both boys froze. Sasuke slid his hand into Naruto's, suddenly terrified of having to go back to that house.

But the person that came through the door was not one of Fugaku's men or even Iruka or Tsunade. This person came through the door and pulled himself up the ladder like he'd been in here before. So Sasuke was not surprised when he saw that this person had coal black eyes, long hair tied up in a ponytail and a facial structure similar to Sasuke's.

"Itachi."

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Sasuke meekly followed his brother down the dark hallway. The awe and respect he'd had for him as a child hadn't completely faded even though they were no longer close. Hell, Sasuke wasn't even sure how to love Itachi after all this time.

Naruto had been sent back to the stables and Itachi had made sure to keep a tight grip on Sasuke's shirt the entire time so there was no risk of Sasuke bolting. Now they were headed to talk to Fugaku. About the stupid party. Sasuke scowled.

"If you keep pulling that face you'll look like that when the wind changes," Itachi said suddenly. Sasuke pulled his face back to neutral.

"That's ridiculous," he snapped. Then... "Why do I have to have a stupid party anyway?"

"So you can meet some of the young ladies that have been invited."

"I don't want to get married!" Sasuke hissed. "Besides you're older than me and you're not married yet either!"

"I know," Itachi said and then wouldn't say anymore about it. When they reached their father's study Itachi glanced at Sasuke's hand.

"About that Naruto boy..." Sasuke also looked at his hand.

"Oh yeah," he said, flexing his fingers, remembering the trance-like moment when he'd touched Naruto's face.

"We're friends now," he said resolutely. Itachi only raised an eyebrow.

"That's good to hear. You never usually get on with people your own age." Sasuke half smiled.

"We don't totally get on either." Sasuke felt the same strange bubbling emotion as earlier before it passed. Itachi rapped his knuckles sharply on the study door.

"Father? I've brought Sasuke to see you." There was a pause and then...

"Come in." Itachi opened the door and gestured Sasuke inside. After a pause where Sasuke didn't move Itachi pressed a hand into the small of his back and pushed much like Tsunade had done. The door shut behind Sasuke with a very final 'clack.'

"No more running away, Sasuke."

"No, father," Sasuke automatically replied. He unconsciously flexed and clenched his fingers where his palm was tingling.

"_Sasuke? Sasuke!" Naruto whispered as Itachi stood talking to Iruka. "Come see me again, alright?" Sasuke opened his mouth and shut it again._

"_I...er. Sure." Naruto grinned widely._

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise," Sasuke whispered. Iruka walked over to take Sasuke's new friend away and it wasn't until that moment that Sasuke realised all the way from the barn until now he'd never once let go of Naruto's hand._

X/X/X/X/X/X/XX/X/X/X

I'm sorry!!! I really am. I know I said I'd try to update 'I don't love you and other Lies' in two weeks (and that was over two months ago) but suddenly everything happened at once.

Also I have this thing where I start new stories before I update old ones. Bleh. But I did want to write this 6 months ago and I finally did.

You have to give kudos to Hope_and_Roses. This isn't a collab but she is my muse for this, came up with some of the ideas and all decisions are made jointly. 3 you Hope-la!

One final thing! Go watch Soulfouxe's SasuNaru Love story AMV on Youtube because it's awesome and helped me want to write this.

Please review, even though I don't deserve it but they are really appreciated. Thanks, Sen


	2. Dangerous emotions

Naruto very quickly became a permanent fixture in Sasuke's life. Fugaku didn't complain about it due to that now Naruto was around Sasuke no longer felt the need to run away and could usually be found following Naruto around the stables.

Sharingan was obviously not best pleased. She'd refused to talk to Sasuke the last three times he'd been in her stall. Even when he'd brought carrots.

Naruto was not needed in the stables one afternoon so he and Sasuke went out to the barn again.

"Your brother's scary," Naruto commented. Sasuke twisted to look at his best friend. It was odd that the one person he thought he would probably never get on with turned out to be the one person he could tell everything to.

"He's not scary," Sasuke said after a pause. "We're just...not good at emotions."

Naruto brushed hay out of his hair, as a piece or two always gravitated to Naruto's messy blonde nest. "Because of your father?"

"Yeah," Sasuke muttered. Naruto leant forward, curious.

"Not even with me?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke faked.

"The first time we met you had no problems touching me or saying what you felt," Naruto mused.

"Well, maybe that's just you," Sasuke shrugged. Naruto grinned, obviously happy.

"Really? How come?" Sasuke looked at the ceiling, thinking.

"I don't know. I'm just comfortable around you. I used to be like that with Itachi." Sasuke paused.

"What happened between you anyway? Because you're always saying that you and Itachi did this or you used to be best friends."

"We had to grow up. Itachi got sent to school then I did. And now we're expected to get married to some girl because she's pretty and well connected and it's all so stupid!" Sasuke's voice rose until he shouted the final word. Naruto stared at Sasuke with wide eyes, having never seen his friend angry before.

"I...Naruto, I don't want to marry someone I don't love," Sasuke confessed. There was a pause then Naruto shuffled over and took his friend's hand.

"You shouldn't have to," said Naruto.

"But I do," Sasuke said as Naruto's blonde hair tickled his cheek.

"But you do," Naruto agreed.

It never seemed odd at the time but afterwards Sasuke would reflect on how after all these years Naruto could sit beside him, hold his hand and even lean against him and Sasuke didn't mind. He was _grateful_ for the touch. It made Sasuke feel less lonely.

With Naruto he never felt lonely. Naruto was a whole crowd of people at once who were there purely for Sasuke.

"So when's this party?" Naruto asked. "It's been a while. Does it take this long for the upper class to organise a party?" Sasuke smacked Naruto's forehead gently.

"I guess it does for _this_ party," Sasuke sighed. "I never lived up to his expectations so..."

This thought had been in Sasuke's head for a while. Itachi was always the best at sports, games, academics...he never rebelled or caused trouble like Sasuke did. Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand tighter.

"He loves you, you know," Naruto said softly. "It's just like you said, you're not that good at showing it. Must be an Uchiha thing." Naruto had started stroking his hair and Sasuke relaxed.

"Maybe," he yawned. The barn was warmer than usual and Naruto's body was always hot. Sasuke tried to ignore the nagging thought that disappeared when he was with Naruto but haunted him every other second.

When Naruto touched him it made him happy. When Naruto leaned in too close or pressed too hard against Sasuke's body Sasuke felt like he was overheating. The strange bubbling emotion appeared when Naruto laughed or said something that made Sasuke happy.

And it got stronger and stronger every day.

_It's not like I can ask Naruto about it_, Sasuke thought drowsily. _He might think I'm weird or something._

Sasuke was actually too embarrassed to ask _anybody_ about it. It might be just because he was happy to be with his friend or it might be because he wasn't used to so much contact.

Naruto chuckled into Sasuke's hair. "Comfortable there, Sasuke?" Sasuke grunted.

Naruto watched Sasuke doze and shrugged. "Ok then," he sighed, leaning back and shutting his eyes.

When they woke the sky was red. Naruto woke first and found that sometime when he'd been asleep he'd slid down and was now lying on the floor with Sasuke on top of him. Sasuke didn't even stir when he shifted so that the weight of Sasuke's body was more comfortable.

"Crap," Naruto groaned. "We need to move. C'mon, Sasuke, get up." Sasuke only muttered something incomprehensible into Naruto's shoulder so Naruto shook him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined. "Come on, it's going to get dark soon and then someone will come looking for us!" This seemed to half wake Sasuke up.

"Huh?" he mumbled. "Na'to?" Naruto grinned at Sasuke's sleepy face.

"Yes, stupid, it's me. Now get up! Or people are going to come...oh crap." The door was shoved open and at the same time Naruto upended Sasuke out of his lap.

"Boys?" Iruka stuck his head around the door. "Are you in here?"

Naruto waved. "We're up here, Iruka."

"Naruto, we need you down here. Some guests have just arrived so..." Sasuke rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I know, I'm coming," he yawned. Naruto climbed down the ladder first as Sasuke was still so out of it he was worried Sasuke might fall.

When they were heading back to the main house Sasuke woke up. "Wait, guests?" he asked suspiciously. "What guests?"

"Miss Haruno and..." Iruka was interrupted by a loud groan.

"Ugh, do I have to go see her?" Iruka fixed Sasuke with a stern glare.

"Yes, you do. It's polite and especially as she came to see you," Iruka reprimanded.

"My father wants me to marry her, doesn't he?" Sasuke muttered resentfully, ignoring Naruto's background chirrups of 'Haruno? Who's she? Sasuke?"

"Marry...her?" Naruto asked.

"She's a candidate, yes," Iruka said. "She's a lovely girl."

"Yeah," Sasuke muttered so only Naruto could hear. "Shame she annoys the hell out of me!" Naruto snickered then stopped.

"Is that her?" he asked, fixated on the pretty girl in a white muslin dress by the front door.

"Mm. Sakura Haruno. And her parents by the looks of it," Sasuke had his arms resolutely crossed.

"She's pretty," Naruto commented. Sasuke glanced at his best friend, sapphire eyes watching Sakura's every move with an expression Sasuke had never seen before.

"Sasuke? Is something wrong?" Iruka asked in concern. Sasuke tried to smooth out his features and pressed a hand to his chest.

"Yeah, sure. Heartburn or something," he said, rubbing his chest. It felt like someone had reached inside his chest and stabbed his heart with hot pokers. What _was_ that?

"Naruto? It's time to go," Iruka rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Naruto pulled his eyes away from Sakura and came to his senses. "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke!" And without looking back once Naruto left with Iruka.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Look who's here to see you!" At the top of the steps Mikoto was waving and calling for him. Sakura was turned towards him and smiling but Sasuke felt nothing but dread at her pretty, soft face. Confused and hurt he reluctantly walked towards the party.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Sasuke threw himself onto his bed after dinner.

"Well, that was torture," he said to the dark, empty room. Sakura had been perfectly well behaved, her manners were impeccable and she looked beautiful in a simple, elegant dress with her long strawberry hair loose.

And yet Sasuke didn't feel anything. What's more when she looked at him and blushed he felt irritation. She was nice but she was so...generic. Like every other girl who had been introduced to Sasuke with the hopes that he would ask her to marry him.

Now Naruto was bright and chaotic and different. Naruto wasn't afraid to argue with Sasuke. Naruto wasn't spoilt and perfect and ignorant.

As if to prove this point Naruto rapped on the window. Sasuke almost jumped out of his skin before rushing over to open it.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sasuke whispered urgently. "If anyone catches you..." Naruto dismissed Sasuke's worries.

"You looked really unhappy earlier so I came to see you," Naruto said as he slipped in. Sasuke stood there, holding the window, stunned.

"Sasuke, shut that!" Sasuke hastily shut the window and joined Naruto on his bed. As he slid next to Naruto he shivered even though it was midsummer.

"So what's up?" Naruto grinned, folding his legs. Sasuke only grunted.

"That bad, huh?" Naruto said, as usual knowing what Sasuke was feeling.

"It was so boring," Sasuke groaned.

"Is Sakura nice though?" Naruto asked and Sasuke inwardly flinched at Naruto's interest in her.

"Yes but..." Sasuke trailed off suddenly uncomfortable.

"You don't love her?" Naruto asked.

"No," Sasuke whispered. "I wish they would stop introducing me to girls. It's hard to talk to someone when you're being watched like animals in a zoo."

Naruto suddenly snickered. "Yeah, it would be difficult if you wanted to do _that_..." Sasuke say up, blushing.

"Naruto! That's totally inappropriate!" Sasuke hissed, hoping Naruto's noisy cackling wasn't heard downstairs.

"I know, sorry, _princess,"_ Naruto grinned, rubbing his nose. "But it happens you know. Babies are not brought by storks!" Sasuke fidgeted.

"I know," he insisted furiously. "I've never...I mean we don't talk about it. It's not polite!"

"I haven't done it either. Wonder what it's like?" Naruto sighed, lying back next to Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged and they lay in silence.

"I should get back," Naruto said eventually, sitting up. "It's really late and...Sasuke?" Sasuke had grabbed hold of his arm and was attempting to pull him back down.

"Stay here," Sasuke whispered. Naruto's eyes widened.

"But if we get caught..."

"I know. I'll take responsibility for it. But please stay with me." Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment then agreed, settling himself back next to Sasuke.

"Naruto?"

"Mm?"

"Do you like Sakura then?" Sasuke whispered and Naruto was the one who flushed this time.

"No, I don't."

"Then why..." Sasuke began but then stopped. He wasn't even sure why he wanted to know. "Nothing. Let's go to bed already."

Much later when everything was silent and Naruto was innocently snoring away next to Sasuke, Sasuke lay wide awake thinking.

_If you don't then why are you so interested in my feelings for her?_

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

When Sasuke woke up he had a moment of panic when he found someone next to him. _Oh. Naruto. Right_. He relaxed and watched Naruto breathe.

"Sasuke..." Sasuke tensed, for some reason his heart pounding – in fear? Excitement? What? – before Naruto groaned.

"Quit watching me sleep, jackass!" Sasuke slumped. Of course.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Naruto groaned and then stretched.

"What time is it?" he asked, eyes bleary from sleep.

"Not sure. Early," Sasuke guessed. Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes and Sasuke smiled.

"What?" Naruto asked, catching Sasuke's soft smile.

"Nothing," Sasuke said, getting up too. But Naruto wouldn't let it go.

"What?" he asked, scrambling up, making a total mess of Sasuke's bed.

"Nothing!" Sasuke insisted but now Naruto was certain Sasuke had been laughing at him.

"Come on!" he wailed. "Do I look stupid or something?" _Always_ Sasuke wanted to say but the words died in his throat. What little Naruto wore was hanging off as Naruto's clothes tended to be the wrong size for him. This meant it was either hanging off one shoulder or unbearably tight and the former was true in this case. Naruto's eyes were still sleepy and his face was flushed. Naruto looked...he looked...

"You look fine," Sasuke croaked, swallowing the word he wanted to say and feeling almost sickened as it slipped back down his throat.

_How can I think that? He's my best friend. He's male. He...this is not what my father wants me to be._

"Alright," Naruto said uncertainly. "If you say so." He yawned and then looked out the window at the rising sun.

"I'd better get going," he said to Sasuke's still form.

"Okay."

"Will you come see me later?"

"I don't know. I'll probably have to entertain Sakura and her parents." Naruto looked up in the middle of getting dressed.

"Sasuke, are you sure you're ok?" Naruto asked, the worry clear in his voice.

"I'll be fine," Sasuke said but Naruto clearly didn't believe him as the next moment he'd wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

"You're lying to me," Naruto accused, his head resting in the nape of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke shivered though his body temperature was rising again. And now with sudden clarity he knew why.

"Yes. I...I'll talk to you later, ok?" _I need time...to think of a good lie to give to you._

Naruto sighed and Sasuke felt the movement of Naruto's chest rising and falling with the deep exhale.

"Alright. I believe you." Sasuke could hear the sounds of Naruto getting dressed behind him and they both froze when somebody rapped their knuckles on the door.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke was relieved it was only his mother.

"Don't come in!" he called frantically and then grabbed hold of Naruto and pulled him towards the window. Naruto hopped and just managed to get his foot into his shoe before Sasuke practically bundled him out.

"You swear you'll tell me?" Naruto whispered, hanging off the edge of the sill. Sasuke nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He watched Naruto jump to the nearest branch and then shimmy down the tree before disappearing towards the stables.

"Sasuke? Hurry, darling, we're having an early breakfast. Sakura wants to go out riding." Sasuke was collapsed on the floor but croaked in a way that could be interpreted as 'teenager just woken up.' There was a pause and Mikoto left.

Sasuke desperately pressed a hand over his mouth, feeling he might be sick at any moments. Things like _that_ were unheard of. People went to jail for that kind of indecency. It was impossible. Wasn't it?

_Naruto_, Sasuke said silently. _I'm not...attracted to you. I'm not. Thinking you were sexy was a....slip up. It means nothing._

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"Sasuke!" Sakura called. "Come on, you're falling behind!" Although Sakura and her horse, Hana, were only trotting at an agonisingly slow pace Sasuke was determined to put as much distance between himself and her as possible. There was one reason that Sasuke was even here.

"You go on ahead, ok?" Naruto yelled to Itachi and Sakura. "We'll catch up!"

Oh yes. After much hissy-fitting, sulking and death glares Fugaku had finally grabbed hold of Sasuke's collar and growled "Ok, what will make you go riding with her? Name your price."

"Let Naruto go with us," Sasuke had replied, not even missing a beat. Fugaku had scowled and was clearly reluctant to do anything that might give the boy above his station. But Sakura was standing at the other end of the stables, huge green eyes looking as if tears might spill over any second.

"Fine," Fugaku spat. "But Itachi goes too." There was a clash of Uchiha stares then Sasuke had spun around calling "Sakura? Do you need help getting up?"

Now Itachi rode ahead on his horse, Tsukuyomi, accompanied by Sakura sitting very lady-like on her spoilt palomino. Shari had stamped her foot at the sight of the stuck up Hana and Sasuke didn't blame her. Sakura, with her long strawberry hair tied up in a high ponytail, was laughing at something Itachi had said.

"It could be worse," Naruto commented. "At least it was only Itachi who had to accompany us." This was true. Of all the chaperones Itachi was the most bearable. And he didn't seem to mind distracting Sakura.

"They've forgotten about us. So, come on," Naruto urged.

"What? You want us to run very fast in the opposite direction?" Shari nodded enthusiastically and Sasuke was worried for a minute that she really could understand him.

"No! You're going to tell me what's up. You've been acting weird for a while."

"It's not important," Sasuke mumbled before he was cut off by Naruto's furious hiss.

"No, don't do this! You swore you'd tell me what's wrong!" Naruto's blue eyes were furious.

"I..." Sasuke tried to think quickly. "I just wouldn't feel comfortable talking to you about...this." Naruto still looked angry.

"Sasuke, I'm your _best friend_. What couldn't you tell me?" Sasuke looked at Naruto's genuinely confused face.

"I...think that I may...like someone," Sasuke said carefully. He didn't dare turn to look at Naruto's expression.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm just not good at talking about stuff like that. It's not to do with you, it's me."

"Ok." This made Sasuke look up. Didn't Naruto have anything else to say to that? He wanted to know so badly, so now why was he acting like a total asshole?

"What?" Sasuke demanded. "What now?"

"Ugh, what do you want, Sasuke? Were you expecting me to say something, is that it?" Naruto shot back. "I guess this means you can marry somebody you love after all, so congratulations, good luck with your spoilt, privileged life." With that Naruto sharply kicked Ichiraku's side and they shot off before Sasuke could open his mouth. Sakura and Itachi stopped talking as Naruto sped past them and disappeared into the trees. Sasuke caught up with his brother and Sakura who were waiting for him.

"What was that about?" Itachi asked suspiciously. Sasuke feigned innocence.

"No clue. Should we go back now?" Sakura pouted but Sasuke could see Naruto pouting cutely in front of him instead.

"Aww! Sasuke, I wanted to go see that stream! Mikoto said that there are dragonflies there this time of year." Itachi glanced at Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Do you want to go after Naruto? I can take Sakura to the stream." Sasuke looked at Sakura's wide pleading green eyes and felt nothing for her, but his mind was in turmoil. He half wished that he could go to Naruto and tell him everything like he'd always been able to do. But he knew that was ridiculous. Besides he was still angry at Naruto's reaction.

"No," he said to Sakura's delight. "Let's go. Naruto probably just needs to work off some steam." He swung Sharingan round and Sakura eagerly followed. Sasuke knew Itachi was still watching him, as usual way too intuitive about what was going on. As Sakura babbled on about dresses and parties Sasuke was thinking of Naruto this morning. It was amazing how quickly his emotions had developed after only a few short hours of realising them.

And dangerous.

_Marry the one you love._

"Damn," Sasuke whispered so the sound didn't even carry to Sakura. "I wish I could."


	3. Dangerous secrets

Some days you just got lucky.

And just to make it clear he was _not_ skipping. It wasn't professional to skip. Or manly either.

The reason Kabuto felt like skipping was down to the little photograph in his pocket. This was his meal ticket to being Orochimaru's number one guy again. Admittedly he'd slipped up a lot lately. Twelve years ago he'd made a teeny little slip up and lost someone Orochimaru wanted quite badly but he'd bided his time, waited, searched and his work had finally paid off.

And all of Orochimaru's other lackeys could _suck it._

His left hand fingers curled around the precious black and white photo and his right hand pushed his wire frames back up onto the bridge of his nose with a grin that was so sinister that it could have curdled milk.

Oh yes. Good things came to those who waited.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/XX

Sasuke didn't see Naruto for three days.

And it was killing him.

This was his best friend. The one person he could bond with, talk to, touch. Not to mention the one person Sasuke got any sort of love or affection from.

Oh yeah and who he happened to be in love with. Isn't that just kick-you-in-the-crotch-spit-on-your-neck-fantastic?

And if Sakura continued to follow him around he was going to go Jack the Ripper on her.

"Sasuke!" she chirped. "Do you want to go out riding again?" Sasuke ground his teeth. It was probably a bad sign that every time she spoke his jaw just clenched.

"No, Sakura," he said politely as possible.

"Well, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Not now."

"Well, do you want to..." Sakura paused, clearly running out of ideas. Sasuke kept walking and when Sakura had lagged behind enough that she was out of sight he ran.

"Are you still avoiding Naruto?" Sasuke skidded to a halt outside his brother's old room and looked in the open door. Itachi lay on his bed, reading a book.

"Well?" he asked without looking up. "It's been three days since that ride and you've spent them running from Sakura, faking being civil and sulking in your room. Why haven't you been out to fix whatever it is that you did?" Sasuke quickly stepped in the room and shut the door behind him as Sakura hurried past.

"How do you know it was _my_ fault?" Sasuke asked. Itachi shrugged.

"Because you're _you._ The little blond seemed to do something to break your misanthropic tendencies." Sasuke perched on the edge of Itachi's neatly made bed.

"Why are you here anyway?" Itachi snapped the book shut.

"Mother insisted I come back here so we could 'be a family' instead of me actually having some fun in London," Itachi said with a smirk. "Anyway. Tell me what you did."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know," Sasuke replied. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"How can you not know?"

"I said something and he got angry. I don't know why," Sasuke said, remembering Naruto's strange behaviour that day.

"Well, what did you say? Because you can be kind of blunt sometimes you know." Sasuke scowled.

"I can't say. I told him a secret," Sasuke said hesitantly. Itachi immediately looked interested.

"Secret? One that you can't tell your only brother?" Itachi said with a gleam in his eye that in the past had ended up with Sasuke eating something disgusting.

"Especially not you!" Sasuke emphasised. His feelings for Naruto were top secret: the only person he was _less_ likely to tell them to was Naruto himself.

"So, let me get this straight. You told him a secret of some sort and he flipped out?" Itachi asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah. He told me 'good luck with your spoilt, privileged life,'" Sasuke winced, remembering how much those words hurt. He knew he and Naruto came from completely different backgrounds – even them being friends was even unusual – but he'd never thought that Naruto hated or envied him for it.

"Wow. That's weird."

"Mmm."

"So I get why he wouldn't come see you but once again why the hell haven't you gone to see him?" Itachi checked. Sasuke opened and shut his mouth. No answer.

"Because you have a habit of shooting yourself in the foot," Itachi answered himself. "Also you're so stubborn and proud that being vulnerable in front of another human being totally terrifies you." Once again Sasuke was speechless.

"Go talk to him," Itachi said, prodding Sasuke off his bed.

"I don't know what to say," Sasuke whispered.

"Say what you feel," Itachi shrugged, picking up his book again. "Ask him what's wrong and if you upset him in some way. Come on, Sasuke, I know you don't want to be lonely again. Don't push out the one person you've let in for the first time in nine years." Sasuke nodded because his mouth was dry but Itachi was already reading again.

After a quick Sakura check Sasuke slid out of Itachi's room and raced down the hall. He had to go to the stable and beg to see Naruto otherwise he would lose his nerve.

He really had no idea what to say though. Where did he start? Sasuke mentally groaned. He'd been to Konoha Boys' Academy for God's sake, he should be able to think of something! He slipped a little racing out of the door, almost knocking over the butler.

"Master Uchiha!" he heard being shouted after him but he didn't slow down. His desire to see Naruto was peaking but so was his fear. If he didn't make it in time to beg Iruka to let Naruto speak to him for five minutes he'd be too terrified of being rejected.

The decision of whether he'd go through with it or not was made for him because as Sasuke raced around the corner of the stable block he ran straight into Naruto.

He didn't realise it at first because, hello, bruised head here but when his eyes could focus again he saw a cloud of blond hair and a much missed face.

"Bastard?" Naruto asked in surprise. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Coming to see you!" Sasuke yelled, mostly out of shock. He'd knocked Naruto over but he had no idea how he'd ended up on the floor.

"It's been _three_ days, why the hell have you been avoiding me?"

"You didn't come see me either!"

"Like I could have, in that scary house of yours! Besides I thought that if I came through your window again you might throw me out of it..."

"You're the one who went psycho on_ me_, remember? Do you not recall storming off like that?"

"Because my _best friend_ feels like he can't trust me?" Naruto hissed. "Do you know how that feels, Sasuke? You kept this big secret from me and then you don't even want to talk about it! I thought...I mean, I thought we told each other everything..." To Sasuke's horror Naruto's big blue eyes were fast starting to fill up with tears. One even threatened to spill over.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke mumbled, staring at the ground than Naruto's face.

"S'okay," Naruto muttered. "I just thought...am I not your best friend, Sasuke?" Naruto really was crying now and Sasuke watched as one left a trail down Naruto's cheek.

"Of course you are!" Sasuke insisted. "I mean apart from Itachi I've never...I mean you're even more than...You know?" They stared at each other in silence. Naruto suddenly snorted and burst into laughter despite the fact that he was still crying. Sasuke's mouth twitched purely because he was happy that Naruto seemed back to normal.

"We're idiots," Naruto sighed, rubbing his eyes. Sasuke, without thinking, reached out and swept away a stray tear from Naruto's cheek. He froze as his fingers brushed Naruto's cheekbone as did Naruto. Sasuke quickly withdrew his hand.

"Don't do that," Naruto said softly.

"Do what?" Sasuke asked and then jumped when Naruto picked up Sasuke's hands and clutched them tightly.

"Be afraid to touch me. You do it with everyone else. I just thought that it was different for us," Naruto explained in a very small, quiet voice. Sasuke paused and suddenly realised that this was both perfect and cruel. He could touch Naruto without any objections from Naruto himself but it gave Sasuke a taste of what he couldn't have. He pictured holding Naruto like he'd done in the past, feeling the weight of him, Naruto's scent and blonde spikes brushing against his cheek, but without being able to fully be with him or kiss him. At the thought of kissing Naruto Sasuke unwillingly flushed.

"If it makes you uncomfortable we don't have to. We can stop," Naruto said hurriedly, misinterpreting Sasuke's red cheeks. Sasuke shook his head furiously.

"No. No, it's ok," he said firmly, squeezing Naruto's hands tightly. He was rewarded with a brilliant grin that as usual made his heart jump.

"Good. I, er...miss you, you know," Naruto said. Sasuke smiled for the first time in three days.

"Me too. I missed you."

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"What did you bring me, Kabuto?" Orochimaru enquired. Kabuto nervously slid further into the dark, stuffy office. It always reminded him of a snakes' cage. Stuffy and dark for the cold-blooded killer.

Furthermore, there were better ways of decorating than with taxidermy.

"I have something you may like," Kabuto said, standing in front of Orochimaru's desk. His boss had the chair facing away from him and was looking at the shuttered windows. Light had no chance in this office.

"I hope it redeems yourself, Kabuto," Orochimaru replied, still facing away. "You did not deal with the last assignment successfully." Kabuto winced, reminded again of his failure. In reply he pulled the photograph from his pocket and lay it face down on the desk. There was a pause before Orochimaru spun the chair around slowly.

"What do we have here?" he purred, reaching out for it.

"I think you'll be very pleased with what I tracked down," Kabuto said, shoving his glances up his nose once more. "My...mistake twelve years ago set us back, I'll admit. However...we have not lost everything completely." Orochimaru was playing with the photograph, like a predator with its prey. His eyes were narrow and snake like, gleaming maliciously in the darkness. Finally he flipped it over and his grin widened. If Kabuto curdled milk with a grin Orochimaru could terrify it into mature cheddar.

"This is....excellent," he breathed. "Where is the brat?"

"At the Uchiha mansion as we speak," Kabuto replied. "He hasn't been there long which is why I haven't been able to track him down until now. The boy has been hiding from society...or someone has been hiding him." Orochimaru touched a long finger to his lips.

"I don't doubt that my dear old friend has been hiding him since the fire that so sadly took his parents' lives," Orochimaru smirked.

"You mean _her_, sir?" Kabuto asked in surprise. He hadn't thought to check up on the other staff at the Uchiha mansion.

"Of course. She would have had to go into hiding too, obviously. I would place my money on dear old Tsunade figuring out my plan." Only a twitch gave away Orochimaru's irritation. Then he picked up the photograph and slid it into a drawer.

"Very good, Kabuto. See what else you can find out. Tsunade and I'm sure that she was not alone in planning this. That decrepit hermit may have had something to do with it in changing the documents. And Kabuto?" he called as Kabuto was backing out of the study.

"Yes, sir?"

"I advise you to hurry. Don't forget, Akatsuki is looking for the exact same thing we are. They may have been quicker off the mark finding the boy." Kabuto nodded and exited into the more pleasant, open hall. Once he was out of earshot he sighed. He might be back in favour but that still meant being worked like a dog. He pushed his frames up his nose in determination.

"Alright, Tsunade, you're mine," he said resignedly before dashing off to find a list of the many, many servants that the Uchihas employed.

It was going to be a very long day.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"Are you alright, dear?" Sasuke came to suddenly to find everyone at the dinner table staring at him. He could feel the tips of his ears burning, not from having all those eyes fixated solely on him – being so good-looking got him stared at regularly – but from the thoughts that had distracted his mind. His mother was concerned, Sakura curious, Itachi watchful and his father suspicious.

"I'm fine. Just tired," he answered vaguely. Sakura, Mikoto and Fugaku along with Sakura's parents quickly lost interest and turned back to their small talk. Itachi sipped from his water glass and stared at Sasuke until Sasuke shot him a dirty look.

This is why you should never tell your siblings anything. They hold it against you. And if you don't tell them, they will do anything to find out. Sasuke picked up his cutlery again and forced his mind away from distracting, immoral thoughts of Naruto. He looked at the beautiful, ornate grandfather clock – one of his mother's treasures – and thought 'Not long now.'

Finally, finally the delicate china plates were cleared away, the women had moved to another room for coffee and Fugaku was so involved in talking to Sakura's father that he didn't notice Sasuke slowly sliding out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Like a jack in the box Itachi popped up out of another door and cut off Sasuke's escape. Damn, Sasuke thought, aware of the time. Naruto would be waiting already.

"To my room," Sasuke replied, careful to keep his face neutral. Itachi smirked, eyes glittering dangerously.

"Yes, but why?" he inquired. "It's a little early to be going to bed." Sasuke's composure slipped. _Why are you teasing me when you already know, you psychopath? Why do you never do the easy option of ratting me out?_

"To get away from you," Sasuke sniped. When logic failed with siblings, insult. Itachi raised an eyebrow and then leaned in close.

"Or are you going to see someone else?" Itachi whispered.

"If you know already why are you being such a prick?" Sasuke hissed.

"No reason," Itachi shrugged, standing upright again. Fugaku stuck his head around the dining room door, startling them both.

"What are you two doing?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Itachi said casually. He shot Sasuke a look as he strolled back to the dining room. "So what were you talking about, Father?" Sasuke took the opportunity to bolt so that when Fugaku turned back to force Sasuke to sit and talk with the adults for another hour he was faced with an empty hallway.

Sasuke took the stairs two at a time, excitement growing. The anticipation had almost been too much at dinner so he'd settled for replaying the moments with Naruto in his head. And creating several more that had kept him fascinated for most of the main course.

He shot through his door and then immediately spun and locked it. He jumped as there was immediately a furious banging but he realised that it wasn't Itachi or Sakura who had followed him up to his room.

"Naruto! What are you doing out there?" Sasuke asked when he'd rushed over to pull open the window and Naruto fell in.

"Well, someone was late and the window only opens from the inside!" Naruto griped, rubbing his head.

"Sorry," Sasuke apologised, snapping the window shut again. "But at least it's summer." Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's hand and pulled himself to his feet.

"Yeah but sitting in a tree is not what I call fun," Naruto reminded him. "There's half an hour I want back!" Sasuke winced.

"Sorry. I wasn't having fun either." Naruto flung himself on Sasuke's bed and groaned happily.

"Thank God. I was getting sore hunched up on that tree branch," he moaned. "So how was Sakura this evening?" Sasuke threw himself next to Naruto.

"Awful. I almost fell asleep in my salmon." Naruto giggled then yawned.

"You're stuck with me tonight. Punishment!" Sasuke teasingly whacked a hand across Naruto's stomach. Naruto retaliated by tackling him which led into an all out wrestle. Naruto was full of sheer brute force but Sasuke was cunning and worked on pinning Naruto to the bed. Soon they were panting with exertion until Sasuke succeeded by flipping Naruto over and pinning him down.

"Got you," Sasuke panted, normally pale face flushed. Naruto's hair was even wilder from their fight but his eyes gleamed.

"What are you going to do to me then?" he asked playfully. It took every ounce of willpower not to answer truthfully so Sasuke raised a hand and brought it to Naruto's ribs.

"Aaah!" Naruto gasped. "Stop it, you pig!" But Sasuke was unmerciful, tickling Naruto until he caved.

"Ok, mercy, mercy!" Naruto choked, tears streaming. "Sasuke wins!!" Sasuke stopped and pinned Naruto down again, unconsciously linking their hands together.

"Believe it," Sasuke smirked. There was a pause as Naruto got his breath back and Sasuke watched his best friend.

"Uh...Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" asked Sasuke absently.

"You not gonna move?" _Shit._

"I...err. I mean, I just spaced out! That's it and I..." Sasuke blathered until Naruto grinned and pushed Sasuke down next to him on Sasuke's now rumpled, creased blue bedspread.

"Shut up, you idiot. I was kidding. Can I stay here with you tonight?" Sasuke smiled as Naruto leaned back and yawned but the ache in his chest was so bad he had to look away.

_I should feel guiltier for loving you._

_But I'm not ashamed that I don't._

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

The study had been full of bright London sunlight when he'd started. Now it was fading fast which in midsummer proved just how late it was. But still Kabuto searched in the dim light amongst the piles of papers on his desk for something that could help him.

His coffee had long gone cold. His head hurt from reading in this light. His hands were peppered with numerous paper cuts from the sheets of new white paper to old, fading newspaper articles. Everything he'd accumulated over the years was here on this desk along with what seemed like a whole new _tree. _

Sometimes working hard or being skilled got you nowhere. Sometimes being lucky was all that mattered. This happened when a crucial piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Irritated, Kabuto picked it up then stopped and stared. He had no idea where this yellowing, torn newspaper article had come from but it was like a sign. It answered...everything. Picking up the few other relevant scraps into his pocket he got up and raced for the door. Orochimaru would not be pleased with being disturbed at this hour but this was urgent. Hell, this might even make him Orochimaru's right hand man again: and that would mean the tedious, difficult tasks got left to someone else. The grin was unstoppable but he'd wiped it from his face as he stopped outside of Orochimaru's office door. He rapped his knuckles sharply and briefly wondered if his master ever left the dark, enclosed, stuffy room. He usually hired someone to do the dirty work for him: that role had been Akatsuki's until recently.

He jumped as something fragile-sounding like was flung into the other side of the door.

"What?" Orochimaru hissed.

"It's me," Kabuto announced. He took the silence as encouragement to go on. "I found something." There was a pause in which Kabuto shifted his weight in case he _had_ to run away but there was nothing other than a sullen 'Come in.'

Kabuto pushed the door to and stepped in. The crunching underfoot implied a china plate. The darkness surrounded him as always, a welcome shield from the penetrating eyes of the long-dead animals on the walls and the empty eyes of his employer.

"Well?" Orochimaru demanded. Obediently Kabuto laid his treasures on the table.

"You were right. Your old acquaintance did change a few things. However we never looked what was right in front of our noses. The old hag never changed her name. And as for the boy Jiraiya only changed his surname. He's no longer Naruto Namikaze. He works at the Uchiha mansion as Naruto _Uzumaki._" This name made Orochimaru sit up and for his lips to twitch.

"Kushina," he breathed in disbelief.

"Yes. All he did was change the brat's surname to his mother's maiden name. It was so simple we never even bothered looking. We did think the boy was dead, after all, and when we started looking again we'd never have thought to look for something hidden in plain sight."

"Good," Orochimaru grinned. "What else?" he asked, reaching for the fragile papers. Kabuto beat him to it and held out the key brittle yellow sheet.

"Now Kushina Uzumaki came from an average upper-middle class family: well known but not exactly well off. However, her husband was worth...quite a lot. When he fell in love with her he offered her something that is very rare and high in value." Kabuto carefully pointed to a section underneath the headline: a black and white photo. Orochimaru's eyes widened considerably as he took in the woman in the picture.

"That's where it's been all this time?" he asked in disbelief. "The Namikazes didn't have it...because their son gave it to _her_?"

"Yes, sir."

"This is...Kabuto, you've done well." Kabuto didn't grin although he ached to but gave a brief nod at the praise. Orochimaru sat back in his chair, making arches with his fingers.

"Very well. Give all this paperwork to someone else and send a team to investigate the old Namikaze manor. But be careful who you pick: we have to be subtle. After all if our old associates get wind of this..." Orochimaru laughed, which caused all the hairs on Kabuto's neck to stand on end, even after all these years. It was a low, cackling sound and just oozed cruelty. "And as soon as possible I want you to go visit the Uchihas. Find a plausible cover story and make sure you choose a day when that annoyance, Fugaku, is in London. It wouldn't do to have him recognise you."

"What's my objective, sir?"

"Just surveillance. We need to find a way in, at their weak point and crush them _all_." Kabuto stayed silent. Of course. Any way to bring down the Uchihas would also be beautiful, the long standing rivals to Orochimaru's company and Fugaku was a personal, permanent, scowling thorn in Orochimaru's side.

When Orochimaru said nothing more, only chuckling to himself Kabuto silently excused himself. Once he was on the other side of that door his muscles untensed and he let out a sigh of relief he hadn't known he'd been holding. Soon the smile was back in place and the spring came naturally to his step as he searched for someone to boss around. He had once again gained power after waiting for years and years.

He rarely questioned why he was so lucky but he knew the answer anyway.

The devil always looks after his own.

_The search for power begins when we're quite young. As children, we're taught that the power of good triumphs over the power of evil. But as we get older, we realize that nothing is ever that simple. Traces of evil always remain ~ Mary Alice Young, Running to stand still_


	4. Dangerous admissions

Naruto woke suddenly.

He was used to it so for a moment he lay there in the darkness, listening to his pounding heart and wondering whether it was an outside influence or his dream that had woken him.

The next second answered it for him. The familiar crash of thunder rumbled outside the room and Naruto shivered even though he was in Sasuke's big, comfortable bed, curled up to his best friend. Sasuke's room, like the barn, had become a haven for the two of them but in pitch black all the familiar shapes of daytime became foreign and frightening. In the lightening simple things like Sasuke's shirt and a chair reflected disfigured shadows on the walls, black creatures and inhuman hands. Naruto pressed up closer to Sasuke, spooked.

Despite the noise outside Sasuke slept on. His left hand was tucked underneath his chin and he looked like a small child after a long day. Naruto affectionately brushed his bangs out of his face and Sasuke didn't even stir.

_You're jealous._

I'm not, Naruto told the voice. I'm not. We agreed not to talk about it.

_You're not the least bit curious who's going to take your best friend away from you?_ The voice whispered. _What if it was Sakura?_ Naruto's fingers curled involuntarily around the sheet into a fist.

_See? You're jealous of her,_ the voice went on.

Sasuke doesn't love her. He doesn't even like her! Naruto silently protested.

_She does though. And if their parents want it you have no say in the matter. And if it's some other girl...well, who wouldn't want to marry Sasuke Uchiha? _Naruto swallowed hard. No sane girl would. And the Uchihas were pushing it now and the party was getting closer. Surely the girl Sasuke loved – Naruto thought the word with difficulty – would be there. And after that it was all a matter of happily ever after.

_Except for you. He'll have no room for you anymore._

Sasuke's not like that. He's my best friend. He said. He _swore_!

_He'll leave you like everyone else_ the voice teased unmercifully. Naruto pressed a pillow over his head to drown it out.

"Naruto?" Naruto quickly and guiltily whipped the pillow away.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Sasuke blinked several times, still half asleep.

"Not you," he mumbled sleepily. "Thunder." Naruto relaxed considerably while Sasuke yawned.

"Why are you awake?"

"I..er. Yeah. Thunder."

"Liar." Naruto stared in shock at Sasuke's wide awake eyes.

"What is it, Naruto? Come on, do you think I wouldn't be able to tell when you're lying?" Sasuke scoffed.

"I had a bad dream, that's all."

"What was it about?"

"The night my parents died. I'm used to it. I mean, I can never remember any details but at the time it scares me." Sasuke eyed him for a minute then sighed.

"Don't worry about it. It was just a nightmare," he said finally. Naruto nodded in the dark, still worried until he felt Sasuke's hand slip into his. A few minutes later Sasuke's breathing slowed and deepened: he was asleep again.

But Naruto stayed awake.

* * *

Because he hadn't slept well Naruto snuck out of Sasuke's room earlier than usual. He'd dressed hurriedly and taken one final glance at the tangle of pale limbs in the bed before hopping out of the window and down the large oak tree.

He strolled across the lawn, hands in pockets. It was early but all of the servants were busy already. If he peered inside a window he could see the maids cleaning and polishing silver. Gardeners were hard at work in the sun and as he passed one of them he was cheerfully waved at. Naruto waved back, hardly paying attention.

_You're a hypocrite,_ the voice hissed, raising its ugly, brutally honest head out of nowhere. Its hissing jibes seemed odd in the bright morning light.

_You're lying to your best friend now?_

I didn't have a choice, Naruto thought, passing the front door. The butler stood on the front steps, glaring at him. Naruto hadn't been here long but he'd already dubbed him the Closet pervert.

_You're pathetic,_ it told him in disgust and then, thankfully, faded away.

Finally the stables came into sight and Naruto jogged towards the comforting sight of Iruka seeing to Ichiraku. When he got there the first thing he did was plant a grateful kiss on the horse's nose. Ichiraku didn't seem too pleased with the attention.

"Where have you been?" Iruka asked absently, brushing Ichiraku's mane.

"Just out walking," Naruto said, without missing a beat.

"No, I mean why are you not in your room some nights?" Naruto froze. Crap. Iruka was still carefully brushing, not looking at him.

"You can't tell anyone!" Naruto blurted. Iruka smiled.

"I know. Do you go to stay with Sasuke?" Naruto silently nodded. Iruka's hand paused.

"I won't tell anyone but...Naruto, be careful not to get caught, understand?"

"I know the risks," Naruto calmly replied. He was very aware of what would happen if someone one morning caught him and Sasuke together. He knew his place.

"Naruto, could you please go muck out Hana's stall?" Naruto pulled a face. Nightmares followed by stroppy palominos. Was this karma getting back at him?

He shot on last look up at the Uchiha mansion before turning. Sasuke would be waking up right about...

...now.

* * *

Sasuke's first thought was that he was alone. He remembered waking up in the middle of the night and talking to Naruto in that way you do when you've done something half asleep and have to think about whether it was a dream or not.

"Naruto?" he asked, sitting up. But the bed beside him was cold: Naruto had been gone a long time.

For a moment Sasuke felt confused – and more importantly, hurt. He knew Naruto had to sneak out before his mother or a maid caught them but judging by the coolness of the sheets – and that Naruto had, God forbid, even attempted to make his side of the bed before leaving – was that he'd been gone a while. Why had he left so early when it was unnecessary? One thing Sasuke loved about having Naruto stay over was waking up early in the morning and watching Naruto sleep. He looked forward to it so much.

Scowling, Sasuke got up. It couldn't have been any later than six in the morning but this one event had convinced him it was going to be an awful day.

About half an hour later Sasuke marched into the stable yard and after only a moment's hesitation strolled into Hana's stall and pulled Naruto out by the shirt of his collar.

"Bastard?!" Naruto shrieked in surprise. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Why did you leave so early this morning?" Sasuke demanded, finally releasing Naruto. Naruto almost fell over but then turned and glared.

"Sasuke, not now," he hissed. "Come and see me _later_."

"No, _now_," Sasuke insisted. "It has to be now!"

"No, it doesn't! I'm sure you're used to getting what you want when you say but I sure as hell don't work like that. Shut up your pretty boy mouth and _wait_."

The first thing Iruka knew of it was when a stable boy ran into the tack room yelling for him.

"Iruka, sir! Master Sasuke and Naruto are fighting!" Iruka groaned and put down the bridle he was holding. Sakura's ride would have to wait.

When he reached the yard he found the stable master already there. Simultaneously he and Asuma reached out and pulled the two boys apart. Iruka suddenly found he had an armful of a spitting, seething Sasuke. Asuma only needed to twist Naruto's arm behind his back to make him stop struggling.

Iruka evaluated the two boys silently while Asuma sent the audience scuttling back to their work. Naruto had a violently purple bruise on his jaw from where Sasuke had punched him and Sasuke bottom lip was bleeding. Both were breathing hard and glaring daggers at each other. Iruka sighed, grateful Sasuke had slumped in his arms and was no longer thrashing about. However, he got the feeling that if they let the two boys go it would turn into a wrestling match once again.

"Asuma, could you bring Naruto this way please?" Iruka said calmly, hauling Sasuke to his feet and dragging him in the direction he wanted. Asuma looked startled but did as he'd asked.

Sasuke shot him a sulky look as he pushed Sasuke along in front of him. "Why are you taking us _this_ way?"

"Because you clearly have something to work out and I can't have you fighting in public," Iruka replied as they emerged into the clearing. Naruto yelped when he saw the barn.

"Why are we here?"

"Did you only just work it out, idiot?" Sasuke griped under his breath. Asuma just caught hold of Naruto's collar as he lunged for Sasuke again.

The two boys were roughly shoved into the barn and Iruka shoved the door shut.

"I'll come back for you in an hour when you've both cooled down." No sooner than the words were out of his mouth when Naruto tackled Sasuke to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto yelled. "We're friends so start treating me like a fucking _equal_ rather than your servant! You can't just demand to talk to me when I'm working or expect me to just jump when you say so! Fuck, Sasuke, I thought I meant something to you!" For once Sasuke stopped fighting.

"You _do_. I mean...I'm sorry." This surprised Naruto so much he slid off Sasuke's lap.

"That's ok," he muttered quietly. "But why did you look so mad?"

"Why did you leave so early this morning?" Sasuke retaliated.

"That's it?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "That's what you were mad about? Why, Sasuke? I couldn't sleep so I left early, that's all."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled again. "I just thought you might be mad at me again."

"Jesus, don't just decide things for yourself!" Naruto howled. "And especially don't just hit me like that!" Sasuke saw Naruto gently touching his jaw and felt guilty. He took it as a good sign that Naruto didn't hit him when he shifted over to get a closer look at it.

"Sorry," Sasuke said. "But you as good as said I was spoilt again!" Naruto looked up in surprise.

"Eh? I thought it was because I said you were a pretty boy!" Sasuke felt the tips of his ears burn. No, he'd actually been happy about that. If Naruto thought he was pretty it meant he found Sasuke somewhat attractive, right?

"Sasuke? Hello?" Naruto waved a hand in front of Sasuke's distant eyes.

"No, it wasn't...! I mean, it wasn't the pretty boy thing," Sasuke blurted. Naruto studied him for a minute and then shrugged.

"Come on. We've got a while before Iruka comes back to let us out," he sighed, getting up and offering Sasuke a hand. Sasuke took it without hesitation.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

Naruto grinned.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked, trying to hide his nervousness from Naruto. Naruto only patted him on the shoulder and grinned.

"Of course! I've done this a few times. Some of the other boys showed me. They set it up over a week ago." Sasuke eyed the rope then the other side of the barn and was suddenly worried he wouldn't live to see his eighteenth birthday.

"Come on, it's fun! Unless you're totally chicken..." Sasuke scowled at Naruto's mocking tone. Naruto knew exactly which buttons to press...and damn, did he press them.

Sasuke clutched the rope tightly and made sure his feet had a grip on the large knot at the very end of the rope. "Um...are sure the beam isn't going to break?" Naruto stared at him.

"Sasuke. Go or I'm going to push you." Sasuke very immaturely swore at him and then stood at the very edge of where the second floor ended. There was a wide gap to the other side and in between there was a long drop and some pretty hard cobble stones.

Sasuke must have dithered at the edge too long because Naruto suddenly pushed Sasuke forward. Sasuke shrieked as he pitched forward only to be caught by the rope. It happened so fast – the swing of the rope, the rush of air - that suddenly he was on the other side of the barn and Naruto was yelling for him to let go.

For one frantic moment Sasuke was terrified he'd plummet to the cold, hard stone below but instead found himself with a soft landing in the piles of hay. Sasuke sat up and spat hay out of his mouth. "I hate you...argh!" Naruto sheepishly giggled from his position on top of him.

"At least let me move out of the way first!" Sasuke exclaimed, face first in the hay again.

"Sorry, Sasuke," Naruto grinned, still pressed into Sasuke's back. "But that was fun though, wasn't it?" Sasuke only huffed and twisted to encourage Naruto to move. Not that he minded being so close to his friend. But there was being too close and then Sasuke would possibly burn up in lust.

Naruto, however, obligingly rolled over and lay in the hay next to Sasuke. "Hey, why do you think we fight so much?" he asked absently.

"Opposites attract," Sasuke answered without thinking and then sat up in a panic. "I don't mean attract! I mean that we're friends and get we get along but we're not alike and it's...err..." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I know what you mean. We fight about the stupidest little things."

Sasuke wanted to be quiet, he did. But the words slipped out unchecked anyway. "And sometimes not stupid things," he mumbled. There was an awkward silence where Sasuke regretted it and Naruto thought.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that," Naruto said accusingly.

"I'm sorry. But it's not stupid."

"I know it's not," Naruto soothed. "But it'll be awkward if we talk about it."

"So that means we shouldn't?" Sasuke, stop talking. For the love of God, _shut your_ _mouth_.

Naruto sat up. "What, you think we should talk about it? Ok, then, let's talk! Who is she?" Sasuke, not expecting that answer, could only open and shut his mouth.

"I...I can't say," he answered lamely.

"Why not?" Naruto demanded. "You wanted to talk so let's talk! Tell me! Is it Sakura?"

"I didn't mean...! No, it's not Sakura! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"There it is again, you just shutting the rest of the world out!" Naruto spat. "Just talk, damn it!"

"No!" Sasuke shouted. "Are you jealous or something?" The silence totally shocked him. Naruto was speechless, mouth working but nothing was coming out. The panic in his eyes was clear. Sasuke's own mouth dropped and something in him skipped.

"You...are? You're jealous? Why?" Naruto shifted uncomfortably, lowering his gaze.

"You're my best friend. I just...don't want to lose you. If you love someone and you marry her...you're not going to have any time to play around with me anymore, are you? I'm just so fed up of people leaving me..." Naruto's voice trailed off and the truth danced on Sasuke's tongue. He unconsciously leaned closer to Naruto until they were face to face, inches apart.

"Naruto, I..." Sasuke licked his lips, trying to force the words out. "You won't lose me. Naruto, the truth is I lo..." The distance was minimal now. All of Sasuke's desires were crystallizing into this one moment. Another centimetre, just one more to connect them. Sasuke's mind was working on autopilot, desperate, finally giving in to this one sin. It got too much when Naruto looked up at him finally so that the tips of their noses touched and Sasuke could see every fine eyelash, curve of his cheek, every stray blonde hair and knew in that moment he never, ever wanted to leave Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a thick voice from unshed tears. "What were you going to say?"

"It's...I won't leave you, I swear. But Naruto, I've always..." The sound of the door being heavily leaned upon broke the atmosphere into shatters and when Naruto turned to look at Iruka forcing his way in Sasuke hurriedly distanced himself, emotionally and physically. Telling himself it was a lucky save. He was better off this way.

"Are you boys calmer now? Naruto, I need you back at the stables and Sasuke, I think your mother is looking for you."

"Coming, Iruka!" Naruto called, having instantly forgotten what had just happened.

But Sasuke had not.

He grabbed hold of Naruto's hand as they crossed the hay loft to get to the stairs. "Come over tonight." Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"Stay over again? Isn't two nights in a row pushing it?" Naruto hissed while Iruka patiently waited by the door.

"Please," Sasuke begged and hated himself for it. "Just...please." Naruto looked surprised but nodded.

"Ok. I'll be there at the usual time. Prop the window open or something this time!" Sasuke nodded and when they reached the stairs separated.

Sasuke wandered around just outside of the stables, stalling having to go see his mother for as long as possible because she would probably want him to entertain Sakura in some way. And somehow when that happened Itachi would always be sitting in the corner of the room, reading and smirking.

He was in such a daze he didn't notice the strange man until he had walked right up close to him.

"Sorry," said Sasuke absently as he trod on the man's foot and then he looked up.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

Kabuto smiled but inside he wanted nothing more than to strangle Sasuke. It was just his luck to run into the Uchiha brat almost immediately after setting foot on the grounds. But thankfully, Sasuke seemed to have no idea who he was.

"I was just delivering some papers from your father's office," Kabuto lied smoothly, holding up the briefcase as evidence.

"My father is in London today," Sasuke pointed out, still wary of Kabuto.

"Yes, but I thought I'd just drop them off today anyway. Nobody will mind if I just leave them in his office. After all I've come all this way..." But, typically like a teenager, Sasuke was already losing interest.

"Whatever," he said in a tone that made Kabuto want to strangle the impertinent little bastard even more. Sasuke had a way of subtly implying that he was better than everyone else without meaning to and that was what he was doing to Kabuto now.

Sasuke had turned to look away, back towards the stable yard where Naruto was laughing at something Iruka had said. He was holding Ichiraku by the reins and Sasuke noticed with a soft smile that there was still hay in his hair. Unfortunately Kabuto followed his gaze and instantly spotted Naruto. Pushing his glasses up his nose, as he often did when something went to plan, he revelled in the fact that Orochimaru's prey was right here in plain sight. Naruto had grown up a lot, Kabuto noticed. He was still recognisable as the little five year old who had somehow escaped that fire all those years ago. And then vanished into thin air.

Tsunade was around here too, Kabuto remembered. If he was seen by her he highly suspected there'd be nothing _left_ of him to send back to Orochimaru. Like a vixen protecting her cubs. Kabuto shuddered, remembering the blonde woman's infamous anger and even more legendary strength.

Oh my goodness. Now wasn't that interesting. Kabuto had turned to look at Sasuke again...and the boy's whole expression had changed. Softer, sweeter, lost in some sort of dream world, captivated by one thing only. It was an expression Kabuto had seen many times before on countless people and it only meant one thing. Sasuke's gaze was fixed very firmly on Naruto with a look in his eyes that implied for now Naruto was the only thing in Sasuke's world that was important.

Sasuke...the youngest heir to the prestigious Uchiha family was in love with a _boy_. And more than that, the stable boy. So admittedly Naruto also came from a rich and very old family but that part of Naruto's life had ended when his parents had died in the fire twelve years ago. This was a scandal. A disgrace. It would cause shame and humiliation for the entire Uchiha clan if this ever got out. It was a...

...Goldmine.

Unnoticed by Sasuke Kabuto slipped away. He could go back to London, having easily confirmed that Naruto was alive and well and hiding at the Uchiha mansion and unintentionally found out a shocking secret. He'd tell Orochimaru immediately and have someone placed at the mansion so it would be easier to spy. If anything ever happened between the two – a hug, a heated look or a kiss even –they would be sure to know.

As Kabuto left Naruto turned and waved to Sasuke, never once imagining that this was the beginning of the end.

* * *

Once again Sasuke wearily climbed the stairs. Sakura's head must be empty or at least filled with vapid things like shopping and dresses and parties. He didn't dare ask his mother when she was leaving again because last time she'd snapped at him and told him to be polite to their guests.

Mikoto was less fun these days, Sasuke had noticed.

Fugaku had arrived back from London and Sasuke had forgotten to mention the strange man with glasses that had come to the house in favour of escaping as soon as possible to see Naruto. If he had he would have learned that there weren't meant to be any papers delivered today and there wasn't anyone of Kabuto's description working in Fugaku's firm. However, Sasuke was filled with adrenaline at today's close encounter and was desperate to see Naruto again.

As soon as he got out of this hell hole.

He'd had enough of bonnets and Sakura's piano lessons and what Ino had said the other day. And once again Itachi insisted on smirking at him over the table. He could feel his mother's subtle glances and his father's not so subtle glares, reminding him to act like a gentleman and be polite to their guests.

Sasuke had never once acted like a gentleman and he sure as hell didn't intend to start now.

He did the usual thing: slipping out at the perfect moment when nobody was looking at him, not even Itachi or Sakura, and nobody would notice him missing for another few moments and even then they would mostly be glad to be rid of his sullen, silent presence. Only Sakura at most would miss him and that feeling of missing was purely shallow.

He would then race up the stairs, flashing by servants and skidding around corners until he came to his room. Inside, shut it and firmly lock it until morning. Made it, safe, mission complete.

Only to turn around to be confronted with a snoring Naruto.

Sasuke was half exasperated and half smitten. Naruto was collapsed on Sasuke's bed, curled up like a child, half falling off it. His legs were dangling towards the floor and both hands were neatly tucked under his chin. In sleep Naruto looked older and younger depending on the light and Sasuke didn't particularly care that his mother or a maid would later ask where all the mud and hay had come from. Sasuke knew that under the smell of sweat and horses Naruto smelt like...well, Naruto. There really wasn't a word to describe it. Fascinated, Sasuke crept closer.

He gently eased himself down next to Naruto and as usual when he thought no one was looking or even Naruto himself was looking the other way he openly stared. He softly touched Naruto's cheek and forehead and lightly stroked Naruto's fluffy, gold hair. That feeling that had overtaken him completely earlier in the barn came over him again in a wave, so much so that he bent down next to Naruto's face. He felt safe now, maybe because Naruto wasn't awake and it was dark and silent and the secret he'd been holding for so long was like a hot potato and he just wanted rid of it.

"I love you." There. It was gone, lifted. He'd confessed, put every feeling he had into those three words. Sasuke smiled, relieved and deeply breathed in Naruto's scent one last time before he would move to get ready for bed. He sat up straight and it was then that he got the shock of his life.

Naruto's eyes were open.


	5. Dangerous discoveries

Sasuke was frozen in terror as Naruto said nothing, just blearily staring at him with confused blue eyes.

"Sasuke?" he asked softly. "What's happening?" It was then Sasuke realized: Naruto was still half asleep.

Sasuke gently pushed Naruto back down from where he'd half risen. "Shh. It's nothing. Go back to sleep." For a tense moment Naruto looked at him blankly before he fell back onto the pillows with a soft sigh. "Ok," he mumbled, his eyes already closing again. Sasuke softly exhaled, relieved. Hopefully in the morning Naruto would hardly remember this at all. It would just be a hazy part of a dream where he didn't even know what Sasuke had said.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's breathing settled and then deepened. He was asleep again.

Sasuke wasn't sure whether he was thankful or heartbroken.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Orochimaru was laughing again. There were days when Kabuto wondered why he didn't just get an office job.

"Ahem...Sir?" he tried. Orochimaru seemed to regain his senses and stopped, occasionally chuckling weakly.

"Oh dear. That is a problem for Fugaku," he said quietly. "Do you have any proof though, Kabuto?"

"No, sir. But I do think we should put somebody in the mansion: to keep an eye on the Uchiha and Namikaze and if anything else is floating around." Orochimaru made arches with his fingers, a habit he did when he was thinking.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" he purred. Kabuto's mouth involuntarily stretched into a grin.

"Oh, yes. Four in fact."

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"Naruto?" A stable boy stopped short of where Naruto was staring into space. "Naruto, are you alright?" Naruto looked up surprised, having not noticed he was there, and then smiled. "Yes, I'm fine! Just spaced out a bit, that's all." He got a suspicious look before the boy accepted Naruto's word and walked away. When he was out of sight Naruto slumped over his broom once more, deep in thought.

'What did Sasuke say?' he thought. He vaguely remembered the sound of a door shutting – but very vaguely as that must have been what had woken him up. Then he was sure Sasuke had sat beside him.

Then Sasuke had touched him and spoken very softly in his ear. Naruto accidentally dropped his broom in frustration. He just couldn't remember.

He remembered Sasuke alright. There had been Sasuke's scent and Sasuke's soft fingers (unlike his own) brushing against his cheek and when Sasuke had leant down long black bangs had tickled Naruto's jaw.

But it was like Sasuke's words were blurred: they slipped away anytime Naruto almost caught hold of them.

Sharingan head butted him. Somehow over time the temperamental, frisky mare had grown used to Naruto. Of course she loved no one like Sasuke but she had stopped blatantly ignoring Naruto every time he came near her. He understood of course.

"Hey," he whispered, gently stroking her neck. Shari looked at him with huge dark eyes, soothed. He snorted, likening her mood swings and endless onyx eyes to that of her master's. Two peas in a pod.

"Don't suppose you can tell me what's going on in that prissy boy's mind, can you Shari?" he tried. Shari's ears twitched but other than that she didn't respond.

"Sasuke's still your favourite, huh?" Naruto asked with a sad smile. "I don't blame you. He's my favourite too."

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"Do you think something's wrong with Sasuke?" Mikoto asked anxiously, watching her son from the drawing room windows. Itachi glanced over the top of his book with a raised eyebrow.

"Why? Do you think he's acting strange, mother?" he asked in neutral tones. He was probing. He knew something was happening in this house and that Sasuke was a part of it.

And – Itachi's eyes narrowed – with that blonde stable boy.

Mikoto sighed. "He's just different from other boys his age, that's all. I worry about him. He's too serious and yet he spends more time playing with the stable boy than he does entertaining Sakura." Itachi bit back a rather nasty retort about Sakura and instead smiled.

"He's just never had a friend as close as Naruto before. I shouldn't worry, mother." Though she had no idea how close. Itachi idly wondered what she'd do if she knew Naruto regularly snuck into Sasuke's room. Itachi even suspected that he stayed the night sometimes if not every time Sasuke was so eager to disappear into his room after dinner.

"Sakura is leaving soon and she won't return until the party," Mikoto worried. "She and Sasuke haven't gotten on at all." Itachi rolled his eyes behind his mother's back. Sakura was very keen to get on with Sasuke but typically of Mikoto she'd ignored any fault Sasuke might have.

"Well, there'll be lots of other girls at the party," Itachi said, not taking in one line of his book. "I'm sure Sasuke will find a girl he's interested in there." Mikoto frowned.

"Oh dear. Fugaku won't be pleased. He was rather hoping that Sasuke would take an interest in Sakura to get connections with the Harunos."

"I doubt Sasuke will be pleased if you force him to marry her, mother," Itachi replied with just a little snipe in his voice. Fortunately Mikoto didn't notice. Instead she looked shocked.

"Of course we wouldn't do that!" she reprimanded him. "But to your father this will only be seen as..."

"Another disappointment on Sasuke's part?" Itachi filled in where she could not. Mikoto seemed stunned by Itachi's frankness.

"He's not disappointed in Sasuke," she tried.

"Then what is it, mother?" He wasn't surprised when she couldn't answer. Neither of them knew why Fugaku had always been so disappointed with whatever Sasuke did. Which explained why after a while Sasuke had stopped trying.

"Do you think Sasuke will be alright?" She asked, resting her head gently on her palm. Itachi was struck at how much Sasuke looked like her. He even had that same thinking pose, chin in the crook of his palm, head titled slightly to the side and eyes soft and unfocused. It was a pose Sasuke unconsciously adopted more and more these days, particularly at the dinner table.

Itachi smiled and put his book up again. Outside, much to his displeasure, Sasuke was being chased by Naruto and a small, russet coloured puppy with pointy ears.

"I think he'll be fine."

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Sakura silently slunk up the stairs, holding up the hem of her rose pink dress so she wouldn't trip. She knew that she wasn't allowed and especially since she was going somewhere she shouldn't. If anybody caught her near Sasuke's room – with Sasuke in it, to be precise and no chaperone nearby – her reputation would be irreparably damaged.

But she had to know. Sasuke was avoiding spending time with her more and more. And, she noted darkly, that whenever he did agree to do anything that loudmouthed, blonde stable boy came with them. Every single time!

She rested her hand on the gleaming oak banister and hurried. Sasuke had begun sneaking away from the main party after dinner. When no one was looking he vanished out of the door and up the stairs to his room. Sakura had noticed after the first few times of course and had one time watched him to see where he was going. And it was always, always to his room.

And tonight curiosity had gotten the better of her.

She tiptoed along the corridor to Sasuke's room. On the way she admired the luxury and design of the house: if she worked hard she might have a chance to live her. To be married to Sasuke Uchiha and get everything she'd ever wanted.

Ha! That would put Ino-Pig in her place.

Finally she was outside Sasuke's room. The door was firmly shut and she knew without even trying the door that it would be locked. She pressed her ear against the door, hoping to hear something. What she did caused her to take a step back in disbelief.

"Do you think that puppy has a home?" a voice that did not belong to Sasuke said.

"I'm sure he does," Sasuke's voice replied. There was the creak of bed springs from where Sasuke had sat down.

"Maybe we should check around tomorrow," Naruto mused. "Maybe he belongs to one of the cooks or the Land master."

"He's a very strange looking puppy though," Sasuke muttered, kicking off his shoes. "Looks more like a fox!" Naruto giggled, the sound grating on Sakura's ears.

"Doesn't he? It's the colour and the pointy ears..."

"And when I fell over he was laughing at me!" Sasuke grouched. Naruto laughed again.

"That was so funny."

"It wasn't. He tripped me up!"

"I'll ask Chouji for some spare chicken bits for him tomorrow. I wonder where he came from?" Sasuke could have stayed listening to them for hours, paralysed in her disbelief. However, when the bed springs made another noise and Naruto yelped in surprise she came to her senses.

"Nooo!" Naruto shrieked. "Sasuke, don't tickle me!"

Fuelled with rage, Sakura swung around and stormed back down the stairs.

In Sasuke's room Sasuke's hands stilled and he froze, listening. Naruto took the opportunity to wriggle away from Sasuke's evil teasing fingers.

"Sasuke?" he asked when his friend didn't react and just stayed silent.

"I thought I heard someone outside the door," Sasuke explained, gesturing for Naruto to keep his voice down.

It wasn't until a few minutes later when they were sitting side by side on Sasuke's bed that they knew they were in trouble. At a loud crash they both sat up at once. It hadn't sounded as if it had come from downstairs. It sounded very much like one of the vases in the hallway had been forcefully knocked over. A warning.

"Itachi!" Mikoto scolded and Naruto gripped Sasuke's hand. She was close by. "That's not like you to be so clumsy!"

"This way!" Sakura urged and Sasuke's loathing grew. He didn't know how but this was all her fault. "I'm certain I heard it this way!"

"Near Sasuke's room, dear?" Mikoto asked. "Are you sure whatever you heard wasn't just Sasuke?"

"We'd better check just to be sure," Fugaku said and before he'd even finished his sentence Sasuke had jumped up, pulling a petrified Naruto with him.

"Hurry!" Sasuke hissed, forcing Naruto's shoes on him and unlocking the window. He had to do it himself as Naruto seemed to be in shock. Finally, though he was able to help Naruto out of the window. Naruto easily dropped onto the large oak branch just beneath Sasuke's window and from there he quickly slithered his way down the branch. Sasuke wasn't watching this, however. He shoved all of the stray clothes and mess under his bed, picked up a random book and vaulted onto the bed, relaxing just as Fugaku knocked on the door. Before he opened it he hurriedly adjusted his breathing and clothes.

"Father?" he asked, injecting just the right amount of surprise into his voice. "What's happening?" Sasuke could see Mikoto, Itachi and Sakura all standing behind him. Sakura was straining to see past Fugaku, to somehow prove Naruto had been in there. The look on her face when she saw the empty room was priceless.

Fugaku quickly scanned the room and when he found nothing out of the ordinary he dismissed it. "Let's go back downstairs. Maybe you were hearing things, Sakura."

"Did you drop anything, Sasuke?" Mikoto asked, more thorough than her husband. "Sakura says she heard some strange noises up here." Sakura was now clearly sulking, dismayed to find that somehow Naruto had escaped. She couldn't tell anybody what she'd heard because she'd have to incriminate herself at the same time. Her own room was in a completely different wing.

"No, I didn't. I've been reading," Sasuke said, calmly gesturing to the abandoned book on the bed. "But did somebody drop something down the hall?" This distracted Mikoto's keen eyes from scanning Sasuke's room further. If she continued to scrutinise she might spot the hay Naruto had accidentally tracked in or a stray blonde hair that undeniably did not belong to anyone in this house.

"Yes, Itachi was very careless and knocked over a vase as we came up here. I have to go downstairs to find a maid to clear it up. It's far too dangerous to have all those shards in the carpet." Mikoto turned and left without a word and after another petulant glare Sakura followed.

Sasuke looked at Itachi and nodded slightly. Itachi did the same and after a pause Itachi left and Sasuke shut the door, slumping against it.

That had been close. Sasuke now despised Sakura more than ever. He had heard her hovering outside his room and eavesdropping on himself and Naruto. And she had tried to get Naruto fired and Sasuke in trouble. They may tolerate his friendship with the stable boy but Sasuke knew especially Fugaku disapproved of 'letting him get ideas above his station.'

Sasuke fell back onto his bed, rubbing his eyes and wondering what would happen if they knew exactly what this relationship with Naruto meant to him.

His room seemed empty and lonely without Naruto's happiness and loud voice (though that was what had probably gotten them in trouble in the first place) to brighten it. Naruto would have gone back to his room tonight, knowing that it was too risky to go near the house again.

Damn that Sakura!

Sakura however – or maybe it was Naruto who was so unlucky – had the misfortune to see Naruto's distinctive figure racing across the front garden back to the servants' quarters from a second floor window. Her fingers clenched at her sides: that irritation had gotten away! The rational part of her mind suggested that Naruto was getting in and out of Sasuke's window and the irrational part swore vengeance.

That boy would be fired and out of her hair and Sasuke _will_ marry her.

You just watch her.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"That was close."

"Mm," Sasuke lazily agreed. "We'll have to be more careful." Naruto rolled over onto his side, something Sasuke didn't have the energy to do.

"Neh, did Itachi knock over that vase on purpose?" he asked curiously. This caused Sasuke to attempt to open his eyes.

"I think so," he sleepily muttered, closing them again. Too much work. His eyelids were too heavy.

"Lucky for us," Naruto said. "I wonder why he did that?"

"Mm." Naruto looked up.

"Oh, Sasuke!" he groaned. Sasuke was almost asleep, curled up in the sun like the cook's tabby cat did. Naruto briefly wondered what Sasuke would do if he scratched Sasuke's ears but decided against it.

However....revenge!

"Aaaaaah!" Sasuke was not immune to ticking, Naruto joyously discovered. In fact right in between his ribs was good enough to make him lose the ability to breathe.

"Naruto, come on, let go!" Sasuke gasped. Naruto didn't relent.

"No! Not unless...!" Naruto stopped abruptly, his hands stilling at Sasuke's side much like Sasuke had frozen last night after hearing Sakura.

"What? Not unless what?" Sasuke asked, his heart beating fast. Naruto didn't answer at first, choosing to lie besides Sasuke, propped up on one arm.

"Tell me a secret," Naruto said softly.

"A secret? Why do you want to know a secret? Do you think I have one?" Naruto cocked his head to the side and smiled sadly. Sasuke's heart sank. Of course he had a secret.

"Does it have to be _that_ secret?" Sasuke asked, his heart beating faster and faster until it began to skip like a rabbit's.

"Nu uh. There's something I want to know more."

"This person. Do you...really, really love them?" This again. Sasuke was sharp but he could answer this one honestly without making Naruto upset or jealous.

"I do. I've never loved anyone like that before. But..." Naruto had felt his heart sink as usual but then felt it lift as Sasuke sat up and took hold of his hand.

"I don't think anyone will ever be as precious to me as you are."

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"Ok, so this is insane!" Naruto had for some reason gone to Sasuke's room at the end of the day. He'd done it automatically, his feet carrying him all the way across the front lawn, round to the back of the house and up the oak tree before he'd even had a chance to think.

"Sakura will be on the lookout for something like this! It's just too dangerous to come up here again! We might not be as lucky as last time but...." _But...Sasuke, I had to see you._

Naruto not so gracefully collapsed on the bed. This was getting out of control. It was like something was bubbling up and growing, poking tiny tendrils up out of the soil and every time Sasuke was kind to him continued to blossom. The trailing, developing vines were slowly taking over Naruto's heart. First he was jealous because Sasuke was in love with somebody – not because he was worried Sasuke would no longer have time with him, but because he had a rival. Why he had hated Sakura so much. When Iruka had mentioned that the Uchihas wanted Sasuke to marry Sakura he had stared at her, wondering what she had that he didn't. When he and Sasuke wrestled he thought about how he wanted to touch Sasuke.

_So, Sasuke,_ Naruto thought listlessly while surrounded by belongings, scents and reminders of Sasuke. _I have a problem. You see, last night I realised I've fallen in love with you._

Naruto had quickly come to realise ignorance is bliss. His mind was buzzing with so many questions he'd never thought of before. When had he fallen in love with Sasuke? Was it when he knew he had competition? Or had it developed slowly? And most importantly, what did he do about it?

_This is the stupidest thing I've ever done, _Naruto thought. _Even stupider than when I told Tsunade she looked like a crone and should resign to old age gracefully. _

Naruto sighed heavily and stroked Sasuke's pillow. It was Sasuke's pillow because it was the one Sasuke slept on. Naruto knew that when he wasn't here Sasuke didn't touch that side of the bed so if Naruto sniffed the other pillow now there wouldn't be a trace of Sasuke on it.

Which is why Naruto was burying his face in _this_ one.

_Sasuke does all this nice stuff for me. When I first met him I thought he'd be a stuck up snob because of his family. But Sasuke even invites me to do things with him I shouldn't be allowed, he lets me sleep in his room and has all this time for me. He said I'm the most precious person to him...._

Naruto's brain began to turn slowly. It wasn't like Sasuke with what Naruto called 'prisma colour understanding' where Sasuke could look at the evidence and then get to the answer in one single flash. But things began to appear to Naruto that something here wasn't quite right.

_Sasuke won't tell me who he's in love with_, Naruto thought, it all coming together faster and faster. _And it's someone he fell for recently. He swore it wasn't Sakura and I'm sure that's the truth especially after yesterday. And all those times...all those times Sasuke got too close to me and blushed and was jumpy about touching me..._

"Impossible," Naruto whispered, Sasuke's pillow falling abandoned to the floor.

_The sound of the door being hurriedly shut, to block out anyone else that might intrude on their world. Naruto was woken up by this sound, he was sure. Sasuke always came through that door like a hurricane, slamming it in the way a petulant teenager would and then hurriedly locking it. When that was usually done he would turn, lean against it and smile at Naruto._

_Then there was silence and the weight of Sasuke sitting beside him on the bed. Sudden, reassuring warmth that almost sent Naruto back to sleep, happy that Sasuke was here finally, so he could stop being scared in this big, empty room. The smell of Sasuke became that much stronger as Naruto had, as usual, gone for Sasuke's pillow instead of his own. _

_There was a feather light brush of fingers against his face and then grazed softly over his hair. Sasuke stayed silent during all of this, the only sounds being the bed springs and Sasuke's light breathing. Naruto was half aware of this, slowly waking up._

"_I love you," Sasuke said softly in his ear in a voice Naruto had never heard him use before._

The door slammed, jolting Naruto out of his sudden recollection. Sasuke was at the door, sliding the old lock into place. "It needs fixing," he said, knowing without looking that Naruto would have come. "Or a new lock altogether. We don't need a repeat of yesterday. I'm sorry I took so long, Sakura was watching me all through dinner, I couldn't....Naruto? Naruto, are you ok?" Sasuke had finally turned around to see Naruto's strange expression. It was shock...and disbelief? And...

Fear.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said, instantly running to Naruto's side. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I know what you said," Naruto breathed, leaning against the Sasuke for support. Sasuke clutched Naruto's forearms.

"What? What did I say? Naruto, you're not being rational!" Sasuke looked frustrated as Naruto stared at him glassy eyed.

"You said you loved me." Sasuke let go of Naruto and stumbled back, his expression now matching Naruto's.

"Didn't you, Sasuke?"

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Sorry, I teased you but you got what you wanted in the end, right? ^^

Anyway reviews are much loved because I've had a rough week. I almost lost all my files to a Trojan but we're ok now (except I can't access Gaia. Don't talk to me, it hurts too badly...)

I made a SasuNaru AMV! I need to tweak it but you can expect me to be shamefully plugging it in the next chapter. ^^ Along with my new one-shot that has my first lemon in it! I also began rewriting Lies chapter 10 so hopefully expect that soon. Damn, I'm on a roll!

Also did the last chapter of Naruto make anyone violently upchuck? Cause I know I read it and turned green.

Ok, 3am and I have been watching the new Fresh Pretty cure songs over and over. Imma going to bed now. Once I've uploaded this, that is, otherwise I'm typing to myself.


End file.
